


...No Homo

by goddyplight



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry, M/M, Other, also i dont care, because honestly i dont remember it, but none of that first person bs, idk how to use tags on here, idk what this is, mercutio is a gay disaster, mercutio's pov, my friend sent this to me, romeo's pov, slight change in the actual story i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddyplight/pseuds/goddyplight
Summary: As Mercutio breathes his last, Romeo is there to hear his final words... and final confessions...
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Romeo Montague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	...No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke hHAHGSDHSFJSFD  
> i sent my friend a screenshot of the translated script of romeo and juliet, the part where mercutio got killed, and she sent me a concept of some sort??
> 
> basically this is it but more story-like because i could not resist the temptation of turning it into something so i'm posting it here,,
> 
> if anyone ever see this, please do not enjoy, thanks
> 
> i cannot believe i made this.... ah the things i do for a laugh....

**#####**  
What occurred at this point happened in a matter of hours. Seconds? A year? 2 minutes? However long it was, to Romeo it seemed to be the longest, most excruciating stretch of his lifetime.

"I've been hurt" Mercutio had cried as he was struck down by Tybalt. His wound continued to bleed out as Romeo's face fell to nether, something inside him shattered into billions. 

Time moves at different speeds for everyone, and for Tybalt, the killer, Romeo was so sure it was but a half-second. For Mercutio... he couldn't begin to imagine what was going on in the man's head. 

Was he suddenly reminded of his entire life? The good memories? The miserable ones? Every single one of his mistakes, the opportunities he never had? He was dying. Romeo was watching him die. And Romeo had no idea what to do.

"Right here" he heard a distant voice mutter. Romeo snaps out of his painful daze, looking Mercutio in the eye. Romeo's entire body felt paralyzed. He observed, frozen, as the man weakly pointed to his heart. _'What??'_

Romeo felt his legs working again as Mercutio's soft but sore voice filled the air, giving him some sort of calm. He bent down, shivering from the cold thoughts in his mind. 

Mercutio spoke again, more quietly this time. Romeo didn't register how close he had moved to Mercutio, or how the back of his eyes had begun to sting.

"You just had to go off with that Capulet wench, didn't you?" Romeo flinched at how desperately bitter Mercutio's voice sounded, making him frown slightly.

**#####**  
Mercutio saw the look on Romeo's face. It was all super blurry, but his face seemed to be in focus. Mercutio's heart dropped. He didn't want to upset Romeo more, but he just had to continue. 

He was so young, and now that everything was being taken away from him, he just had to confess what had been on his mind for the longest time.

Mercutio kind of hoped that Romeo already knew what he was about to say so he didn't have to keep going. Romeo's sad and confused look made him lose courage.

He sighed shakily. 

**#####**  
Romeo already knew what was coming. Now it was his turn to think back on everything. All the signs. How could he have been so stupid? How did he not realize this entire time? But Mercutio had no idea that he and Juliet were married already.

_'Guess it's too late now...'_

He cursed at himself for letting his mind think something like that.

"Romeo, I was always.... right here...."

Mercutio's voice was slurred. Romeo let the tears fall from his eyes. oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead.  
i am so sorry ^^

"Romeo??" Juliet's voice broke the silence. Romeo's head sprung up, realizing that Mercutio was now in his arms.

Juliet looked angry. Romeo's red, tear stricken face was frozen.

"Uh, no homo...?"

**Author's Note:**

> well well well
> 
> why did i make this...
> 
> i hope you're happy
> 
> this is the original translated quote because when i first read it, it absolutely sent me  
> "I've been hurt. May a plague curse both your families. I'm finished. Did he get away clean?"
> 
> my friend proceeded to send in the group chat the following:
> 
> "i'VE beEN hurT  
> right here *mercutio points at his heart*  
> you just had to go with that Capulet bich didn't you? I was always right here Romeo... 😔 *dies in romeo's arm*  
> *juliet comes in outta nowhere* 😳😠  
> Romeo - uhhhh... no homo  
> i am so sorry  
> posting this on ao3 rn  
> i hate this  
> i hate myself  
> i am sorry for filling your heads with trash"
> 
> i'm posting this as proof that layomi is insane <3  
> also romeo is a bitch


End file.
